


Sting+Collapse

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 当尼禄死在维吉尔怀里。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	1. Sting

**Author's Note:**

> 他是否爱自己的父亲/孩子

他缓慢地，近似虔诚地握住刺穿心脏的阎魔刀刀柄。

幻影剑切断了他的脊椎，咽喉淌出一汩汩鲜血，流满胸膛，让他想起佛杜那的一场阴雨，教会成员在广场石像下献上的鲜花。

它们宁静睡在石板路中央。

尼禄曾有过一瞬的怀疑，关于他与他的父亲。他们保持着肮脏而不可说的关系，相互索取满足，除了两人以外，无人知晓。无论是归途的暗巷，亦或是但丁不在的事务所阁楼。维吉尔更多时候像一头盲目的野兽，当然了，每次性爱他都目的明确，尼禄所指的盲目，是维吉尔那颗冷冰冰的脑袋里所想的东西。不含爱的性爱，听上去荒唐至极。他不止一次在事后用手指拨乱维吉尔一丝不苟的头发，将发丝一根根挑出，看它们垂落男人的额头，然后等待维吉尔结束耐心捉住他的手腕，他热衷于父亲不那么严肃的模样。当维吉尔的头发因汗湿软化，他的轮廓会有稍纵即逝的柔和，这时候尼禄会去吻他，吻他的嘴唇，吻他的额角，吻他的眉梢，吻他若即若离的眼。

噢，他又变成那头盲目的野兽了。烟雾弥蒙的视野内，维吉尔伸手托住他不断下坠的身体。他跪在自己身旁，不在乎血液浸染半身，它们氧化成深色，将那团纤维吞食殆尽。

或许他应当恨他。而不是恬不知耻地同他上床。然而他办不到，他是他的溯源，纵使他在他的人生里不过匆匆一瞥。难以点燃的恨剜开他的喉咙肉，令他冲维吉尔大吼大叫，甚至动手打他，最后演变为揪着父亲早已不平整的衣领，不知何时，他却泪流满面。然而维吉尔，尼禄说不清男人的神色到底包含何物，他总是细微地拧着眉头，抿紧双唇，就这么盯着他。恍惚间他意识到维吉尔无法拒绝他，从浅色的眸，从眼底的湖——天哪，天杀的。炙热的、隶属于年轻生命的双臂环绕起年长者笔直的背，他的呼吸重得像哮喘，扎进男人肩膀布料深处。

“你想要什么？”他记得维吉尔开口了。在那狭小的卧室墙角。

他同样记得自己冒着热气的话语，嗡嗡作响，被眼泪浸泡得发皱。

“我要你。”

维吉尔的手拂过他因血粘在额头上的短碎发，指腹的茧也如此这般掠过他的后脊。尼禄听到曾经只有他会发出的沉重呼吸声，年轻人的感情总是那般容易起伏，维吉尔则同他完全相反，克制得如同极点的冰。它不应该出现在这儿，尼禄的眼皮就要抬不起，它应当只归顺于自己。

他们无声地遵循了血液中的本能，他修剪过的指甲在维吉尔的肩胛骨附近挠出粉色抓痕，一如维吉尔在他颈侧留下的咬痕，他们都明白这将会在短暂停留后消失，就好似从未存在。但是，尼禄闭上眼睛，父亲的吻总是带着刺痛，戳刺他的皮肤，他的神经，他的心脏。疼痛会上瘾，他嗜虐般贪图维吉尔的拥抱和亲吻，当他包裹着他，他会用脚后跟轻敲维吉尔的腰窝，希望他的父亲就这么射在他体内，似乎这样能得到某种证明。

证明什么？男孩答不上来。

维吉尔习惯靠在床头看书静候尼禄醒来，他向来是先睁眼的那一个。尼禄喜欢弯曲食指勾住父亲拿书的手，有时勾到小指，有时勾到无名指，一般这时维吉尔会笑，非常浅的弧度：他的微笑常常引得尼禄想打喷嚏，像舌头搔弄鼻腔。等他们穿好衣服，两人便恢复平日寡言少语的父子状态，昨晚的激烈是一场醉酒后混沌的梦，除非下一场餐宴他们之中的某一位主动撬开瓶盖。

他几乎要听不见了，潮水漫过他的耳膜，浪尾舔舐他消失的听觉。不，不，让他再多听一秒：脆弱的、坍塌了的山崖，生根的嫩草揪起它的泥团，触须一点一点深入它的内心，当这根杂草被人连根拔起，撕破它的表皮，抽离它的骨肉，鲜血四溅——痛苦，痛苦的哀鸣，哪怕仅仅是不安的颤动。他的手指，指尖是干涸的污渍，轻得像一片羽毛，重得像一块钢铁，在维吉尔的皮肤烙下一道不深的伤痕。它会消失的，一如既往。

“嘿，”海水倒灌进他的肺，红色的。而尼禄从未如此痛恨自己四分之三的人类血统，它们让生命的流逝过分真切。“看着我……看着我。…”翻腾的气泡在他的心室内破裂。恶魔是否像人类一样需要心脏？鲜活的肉团在胸腔搏动，它因每一次悸动提高速率，又因每一夜深处的宁静平缓。他听过父亲的心跳声，在他因噩梦惊醒的后半夜，枕在他的胸膛。这一定是个奇迹，聆听来自恶魔的心跳，坚定，缓慢，甚至温柔——温柔，他居然会选择这个词用以形容维吉尔，他的思绪一定卡壳了，眼中只剩下通透的红。

维吉尔看向他的脸与否？还是仍旧在尝试拯救他，填补已被洞开的，血流不止的心口。这家伙一向无所不能，不是吗？在所有除了感情外的事情上，维吉尔无所不能，尼禄对此同样深信不疑，因此他相信维吉尔此刻正看着他，否则这股潮湿的热气从何而来。

“——”男孩的太阳穴抵在维吉尔胸前，他听不见，他依靠钝化的感官。

“嘘……”手指触到男人的嘴唇，它们冷的像死去的鱼，像死去的他。尼禄终于跌下了父亲的山谷，正如水消失在水中。


	2. Collapse

他第一次目睹死亡是在一次黄昏。

那并不是什么值得纪念的事，小到会随母亲煮的萝卜浓汤下肚，在父亲读报的声音里被嚼碎。但丁牵着他的手，塞给他一把弹弓，快乐地说，维吉！别看书了，我们去用小石子吓小鸟吧，院子里的树上停了好多只，它们的羽毛很漂亮。你不是一直想要摸一摸吗？

确实如此，它很漂亮。白色的鸟雀折去翅膀，在地面脆弱地扑腾，它被维吉尔打中，两下，异常精确。黑衣男孩儿攥紧弹弓，几滴血渍，纯白羽绒间惊心动魄的红，绝望的、一点点黯淡下去的小眼球，以及抖落在地的三四根羽毛。他宛如千刀万剐的罪人，逃出了漆黑的眼窝，无论但丁在身后如何呼唤，它受伤了，维吉，你要去哪儿，你把它打伤了。它消失的很快，一滴雨砸向泥土，爆裂成千千万万块，而它跟这雨水一齐留在地底：除了它的羽毛，维吉尔拾走了它沾血的羽毛。

维吉尔拾走了他的羽毛。

很多年之前，在维吉尔仍是名为尼罗安杰洛的怪物时，他想，他要打败但丁，他一定要打败但丁。如果他注定会以这副模样死去，那但丁肯定要排在他前面领取通往地狱的门票。只要他还活着，锁链与泥泞，刀割和火烧，三眼巨蛇绞断他的肉身，碾碎他的骨头，他的生活——他的生命，畸形又扭曲。可是，可是。残酷的生活赐予他空虚的安定，似乎他永不停歇的往复，仅仅需要在但丁出现的时刻为生锈的脑壳上好仇恨的润滑油，就能够抓住他剩下的一切。

很多年之后，在维吉尔站在名为尼禄的年轻人面前时，他想，这真是一场混乱。他的脑袋被对方砸进墙体，衣领皱作一团，多么强大的力量，混合了与他曾经拥有过的不同的仇恨。墙面水泥的碎屑扎进维吉尔的皮肤，勾破薄薄的表皮，还有来自年轻人的拳头，指关节与他的颧骨相撞。每当，维吉尔垂眼，耐心等待单方面的发泄结束，每当尼禄对他喊叫，对他拳脚相向，那种感情，沾了水的海绵由内里膨胀，充满他的胸腔，挤满他人类躯壳的每一处缝隙，磨去他的棱角。它太过于热切，太过于不稳定，令他的肌肉抽痛。维吉尔想起充斥虚假与真实的生活，像这样的意外，在以往几乎不会闯入他的大脑。

魔力凝聚而成的羽毛，它的颜色在维吉尔手心淡去。一如那双瞳孔，它们涣散的速度很快，它们内在的那一点光，固执地映出他的脸，熄灭了。

他从没想过一个二十多岁的成年男子能在他怀里轻成幼时树脚的鸟，不论是片刻的过去，还是全部的当下：他们争执，他们接吻，他们……维吉尔本长久沉浸于冰，直至他将他点燃，翻飞的火星漂浮水面。他认为那是愧疚。于是他允诺向尼禄交出他所渴求的自己，他讶异那拥抱瞬间的苦楚，藏有太多矛盾，维吉尔不知从何说起，它们被他嚼烂在齿间，和尼禄的低泣一同咽下腹中。人类的软弱，多虑，担忧，尼禄伸手扰乱他向后梳去的发，他放任他像不知足的孩童，跃动眼角的星星。冰化作水，自头淋下，模糊他们的界限。

接着维吉尔圈住他的手腕。

“够了。”他这么说，却丝毫不冰冷。

维吉尔拾走了他沾血的羽毛。即便它不久将粉身碎骨。

他撒谎了。其实很多次，维吉尔会在夜半惊醒，他的睡眠很浅，梦境很深，时有中断，亦有由他自我所创造的虚幻。他向身边探去，尼禄的身体总是温暖，于是他拥他入怀，平日徒增自己混乱心境的男孩此时安静无害如同小鹿，平稳呼吸中起伏的胸口，与那胸腔内缓和的心跳，与他胸腔内缓和的心跳。小鹿曾在后半夜贴耳倾听维吉尔的心跳入睡，噩梦的一千张面孔，没有一面对他展露真实，维吉尔将手覆在熟睡的脸颊，手底的柔软皮肤和暖的体温，截然不同的，属于人类的——真切到令他失神。

他向但丁撒谎了。他甩去阎魔刀刀身沾染的恶魔鲜血，背对胞弟淡漠地说：“我与他的相处完全是一场混乱。”然后维吉尔听见但丁笑起来，干瘪的笑声，剥去的树皮，他许久未修剪的长发挡去大半神情，在维吉尔的方向看来，只余一道上弯的嘴角。“我明白，维吉尔。”树干流出白色的血，淹没鸟儿的尸体，“我明白。”

现在维吉尔的臂弯躺着另一具鸟儿的尸体，他没有扑腾折去的翅膀，维吉尔也没有逃走，维吉尔在他身边跪下。尼禄带血的手指抚过维吉尔的下巴，红色的划痕在苍白的冰面晕开，他说，看着我，看着我。维吉尔照做了，他抬手掀去男孩因血与汗湿透的额发，他的指尖止不住颤抖，像是冰块由内里破碎。尼禄的血液透过衣服，带着人类的体温灼伤他的身体，如同他仍为黑骑士的时日，但丁刺入他胸口的大剑，他咆哮着离开，项链坠落在地。可他如今没有甲胄，亦没有项链。维吉尔想说些什么，最后再说些什么，说些他向来堵在喉咙中难以启齿的东西，面对他仅剩的、本不该存在的孩子，可能是抱歉，可能是安慰，可能还有很多很多其他的东西。

为什么人类能从容接受生老病死，人类会拥有强烈的刺痛。

维吉尔只来得及喊出他的名字。他俯下倨傲的头颅，在那因缺失生的气力而未阖的眼皮处，落了久久不起的一吻。

END


End file.
